


Добрососедские отношения

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Hogben Chronicles - Henry Kuttner
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хогбены переезжают в Бикон Хиллс, таймлайн - сразу после серии Teen Wolf 3х12 и, естественно, после всех рассказов Каттнера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добрососедские отношения

Живу я на свете не так долго, вечно всё в голове путается, что было раньше войны Севера с Югом, но для себя я понял одну важную вещь. Главное в соседях – это умение не лезть в чужие дела. Дружелюбие, конечно, тоже, но уж лучше угрюмец, которого не интересуешь ни ты, ни твоя семья, чем добрые и улыбчивые люди, которым всегда интересно, как поживает твоя родня.   
Со вторыми мороки не оберёшься ещё и от совести: потом как-то неудобно в цистерне топить и думаешь, что нехорошо получилось. А мрачных типчиков, если их и занесёт куда не надо – не жалко. Всё равно они с тобой никогда не заговаривали, вот и не расстраиваешься, когда от воплей нашего крошки Сэма у них головы взрываются да мозги разлетаются по всему подвалу. Разве что из-за того, что убирать-то это тоже тебе...  
Вы не подумайте, мы не такие уж кровожадные – ну, если только у дедули плохое настроение или мамуля в раж впадает. Ну, ещё, если крошка Сэм развопится, но с него вообще никакого спросу. Четыреста годков ему всего, какое тут понимание, что он делает?  
А так мы стараемся никого не убивать и лишний раз не высовываться. Но только не всегда получается.  
Когда местные уже поглядывают на нас с нехорошим блеском в глазах да точат вилы – мы понимаем, что надо куда-нибудь переезжать, пока не запахло жареными Хогбенами. Конечно, сжечь нас не получится так уж легко, вон, когда дядя Лемюэль в спячке был – какие-то молодчики его дом подожгли, так этот лентяй так и не проснулся. Но не все такие толстокожие. Я вот на костёр не хочу, может. Мамуля рассказывала, что у неё в Средние Века от костра Инквизиции волосы сгорели, и ей было очень стыдно ходить, пока они снова не отросли. Ужас да и только.  
В общем, в один прекрасный день дедуля с крошкой Сэмом посмотрели будущее… мы все немного умеем, но эти двое всё просчитывают лучше… и мы узнали, что пора бы уезжать. Потому что после всего у местных на нас обид набралось. Сказано – сделано. Что там, собрать наши пожитки да упаковать дедулю под сидение? Вот с малышом сложнее. Конечно, сам младенец ничего так, но цистерна у него ого-го, её везти надо и своими силами ну никак. Разве что лететь папуле и дяде Лесу, да мне ещё поддерживать, но так точно же заметят. И вовсе неудобно будет, тем более что дядя Лес стеснительный и если поймёт, что кто-то его видит – нырк в кусты или кроны деревьев. И что тогда с цистерной? А папуля её не удержит – и всё. Крошка Сэм разбиться не разобьётся, но худо ему станет, и он такой вопль поднимет, что никто ещё не слышал, да и лучше пусть не слышат. А то, боюсь, нас все заметят, коли крошка Сэм совсем раскричится. Если будет кому на материке замечать. С возрастом у нашего малыша голосок-то крепнет, и он легко может пришибить десяток людей одним своим хныканьем.  
Потому полёт – точно отпадал. Оттого выбрали мы парочку грузовиков: один для цистерны, другой для нас и всех наших пожитков. Выехали ночью.  
Я думал, что просто переберёмся подальше: мы от Аппачей не уезжаем давно, почти как из Старого Света выбрались, но дедуля сказал, что так дело не пойдёт.  
— Внемлите неразумные отпрыски, – заявил он из-под сидения, куда мы его положили, – слишком сильно вы навредительствовали невинным представителям рода людского, потому убраться нам всем следует как можно далее от тех мест, где нас могут распознать, али же расспросить у соседей ближайших.  
У дедули бывает так, что он начинает говорить, что его не поймёшь без зубной боли. И это ещё не худший случай. А вот если на енохианский перешёл бы – попробуй пойми, что же он от тебя захотел, разве что в мысли забраться. А влезать дедуле в голову еще то удовольствие.  
Все забеспокоились, стали возмущаться, почему дедуля это всё только сейчас говорит… ну, кроме дяди Лема, тот так и спал, свернувшись в клубок и поджав третью ногу к груди, а остальные вывернув за спину. Если бы у нас кости не гнулись во все стороны и в большем количестве мест, чем у обычных людей, точно бы Лемюэлю несладко пришлось, а так – ничего. У него, наверное, даже не затекло ничего.  
— Цыц, вы, ущербное семя, что из моих чресел вышло, – рявкнул дедуля и подкрепил свои слова мысленным щелбаном, а он горазд их раздавать, уж поверьте, – неужто забыли о том доме, где обещан был нам приют потомками Ликаона?  
— Так он же сгорел лет шесть или восемь назад! – ляпнул я.  
Мамуля дала мне затрещину, чтоб не лез, когда старшие говорят. Вот так всегда, как что дельное пытаешьсязаметить – на тебя все шишки сыплются. Паршиво это – быть подростком.  
— Я не говорила с детьми Талии, – сказала мамуля, – но, думаю, сможем договориться.  
— Вот и замечательно, – сказал дедуля.  
Тут я должен немного рассказать про нашу семью. Дело в том, что, когда мы ещё жили в Старом Свете то дедулин папуля работал на таких особенных шахтах, из-за которых у нас, Хогбенов, и имеется множество всяких необычных способностей. Френсис Бэкон, умнейший человек, называл нас «гомункулами», а прохфессор, что у нас в бутылке живёт, другим обидном словом обзывается. «Мутанты», говорит. Мы стараемся на него не обижаться, всякие ученые – они все немного того и больше про свои учёные дела думают, а не про то как хороших людей не обижать.  
Ну, так вот. Жили мы в местах, которые Эрин назывались, если по местному, теперь Ирландия, кажись, говорят, и там имели дело с друидами. А Ликаон, это такой типчик греческий, который вёл себя отвратно и нарвался. Он Зевсу, это такой их местный воротила, приготовил человечину. А Зевсу она не по вкусу пришлась, и я его вполне понимаю, еноты – они и то вкуснее. Не то, чтоб я ел людей, но мне дядя Лем рассказывал как-то, как в край разленился. А у Зевса, видать, пунктик был на эту тему. Он разобиделся да превратил Ликаона с детьми в волков.   
Тогда люди много чего знали у них эти самые, урановые котлы были и машины летающие, на нынешние похожие. Только, как дедуля говорит, с Атлантидой всё сгинуло… Ну, в общем, превратить зарвавшегося типа было как два пальца… а, может, всё не так было, я не знаю: тогда не то что меня, ещё папули на свете не было, а дедуля мальцом совсем был. А ведь дедуля у нас ого-го какой старый, можете представить как всё уже мхом поросло!  
Ну, так вот, ликаоновы сыновья расстроились, хотя с чего бы, я так и не понимаю. Что плохого в том, чтобы целыми днями по лесу носиться да всяким зайцам и оленям кишки выпускать? Ни тебе забот, ни хлопот, ни соседей навязчивых… но им, видать, сильно заелось снова людьми быть.  
Не знаю уж как, но добрались ликаоновы детишки (а может и их потомки, дорога-то была длинной) до наших мест. Сговорились с друидами, чтоб те их назад превратили в людей. Те всё сделали, но не просто так, на раз, а даже лучше, чем было. Теперь эти ребята могли туда-сюда в волков превращаться. А друиды пообещались всегда поблизости быть и советовать, чтоб ликаоновы потомки дел не наворотили, как сам-то Ликаон.  
В общем, так вот Хогбены с этим народом и познакомились. Как в Новый Свет перебрались – особо не контачили ни с местными друидами, ни с ликаоновыми потомками. Ну, мамуля иногда к кому в гости заезжала да дядя Лес залетал. В основном к одному семейству, которое Хейлами звать. Может дедуля с кем мысленно беседовал – не знаю. А так-то – нам какое дело до их дел? Мир большой и лучше не привлекать ничьего внимания и не высовываться. Это то, как себя Хогбены ведут.  
Вот в гости к этим самым Хейлам мы и направились.   
Мы ехали с остановками, потому что дедуля и крошка Сэм не сильно любят долгую дорогу и им постоянно надо электричество, а то худо обоим становится.  
Так что мы постоянно сидели по разным городам и городишкам и старались делать вид, что не знаем, почему это постоянно перебои с электроэнергией по стране: будь мы на одном месте, так организовали бы себе собственную электростанцию, но так вот, на ходу, приходилось к местным подключаться. Кто ж виноват, что они такие слабенькие?  
Мамуля во время одной остановки вместе с дядей Лесом полетели своим ходом, чтоб успеть наведаться к детям её знакомой ликанши. Потом они вернулись и мамуля порадовала нас тем, что те согласились не просто принять нас, а вовсе продали старый дом, где когда-то жили.   
— Он же погорел весь! – возмутился я.  
Мы в чужие дела не лезли, но мамуля рассказывала про то, что охотники пожгли хейловский дом. Охотники и ликаны – это как мы и Адамсы, в смысле вражды. Вроде все и знают, что вторая сторона неправа, но почему именно, сказать не могут.  
Не знаю, в чём тут дело, но не поделили Хейлы с охотниками что-то, и те им со злости дом и подпалили. Выжил кто-то, но я сильно не вникал, с ними мамуля больше общалась.  
Но то, что от дома не осталось ничего, я понимал, про то и сказал.  
— Зато в глуши! – рявкнула мамуля. – Будто мы мельницу этого лентяя Лема не починили!  
Дядя Лемюэль согласно всхрапнул в том углу, где мы его кинули на время остановки. За всю дорогу этот паршивец так ни разу и не проснулся.  
Со всеми этими остановками мы еле-еле успели до зимы. Новый дом смотрелся худо: один почерневший остов остался, разве что подвал более или менее. Туда-то мы отнесли цистерну с крошкой Сэмом и временно обустроили дедулю. Вообще, он у нас внизу быть не любит, ему верхотуру подавай, но пока в порядок не привели – негоже это.  
Папуля попытался сразу маисовой налакаться, но мамуля отобрала бутылку, строго посмотрела на него и он враз протрезвел. Не потому что так уж мамули боится, а потому что она лучи из глаз невидимые послала и разогнала в крови папули те штуки, что дают ему возможность пьяным быть. Да сказала ещё, что пока дом в порядок не приведут – никакой маисовой. Папуля разобиделся, но делать нечего – полетел вместе с дядей Лесом доски заготавливать.  
А мы с мамулей остались ломать голову, как бы электростанцию сделать. В прошлый раз, как всё обустроили, набежали местные с криками, что это урановый котел, и у нас были такие проблемы, что мы зареклись такие штуки строить. Но электричество было нужно. И никакой речки, как на мельнице дяди Лема, где можно было колесо поставить.  
Мамуля предложила взять энергию ветра, но от ветряков очень быстро всё дрожать начинает и голова болит. Так что это очень ненадолго бы помогло. Пока мы ломали головы – решили заняться ужином, и к нам тем временем пожаловали гости.  
На безопасном расстоянии, задумчиво положив руку на кобуру, стоял мужчина в форме шерифа.  
— Здравствуйте, – вежливо крикнул он, – я слышал, что кто-то дом Хейлов купил.  
— Да, это мы, – сказала мамуля, вытирая руки.  
Она возилась с мясом оленя, которого я выманил из леса, пришиб и освежевал. Шериф, кажется, немного расслабился, когда заметил недалеко от места, где мамуля сидела, оленью голову. Может, ликаоновы детишки тоже того, человечинки съесть не прочь, оттого шериф дёрганый такой?  
— Я шериф Стилински, – представился наш гость и не очень уверенно подошел ближе. – Зашёл глянуть на новых жителей Бикон Хиллс.  
Он покосился на дом, который по-прежнему выглядел не лучшим образом.  
— Мы приведем всё в порядок, – сказал я, потому что прямо неудобно себя почувствовал, – тогда можем и в гости позвать.  
Мамуля сурово на меня глянула и я добавил:  
— Если, конечно, хотите.  
Шериф открыл было рот, чтоб дальше разговор продолжить, но тут его перебили.  
— Дейедре! Глазам своим не верю, ты!  
Мамуля аж просияла, как увидела ещё одного гостя. Этот был одет в простую рубашку и брюки, выглядел человеком мягким и добродушным, к тому же, нёс корзинку в которой я, чуть скосив глаза, обнаружил разнообразную снедь. У нас в семье все умеют так смотреть, чтоб через стены и предметы видеть всякое, что происходит. Не то чтоб мы часто куда не нужно заглядываем, но иногда любопытство так и гложет.  
— Дитон! – воскликнула мамуля. – А где твоя младшенькая?  
— Да так, – он пожал плечами, – отдыхает после всего. Да и неважно это. О, здравствуйте, шериф.  
Наши гости кивнули друг другу и шериф спросил, знает ли нас Дитон.  
— С Дейедре знаком, – ответил тот, – у них спокойная семья. С особенностями, как и все, но спокойная.  
— Точно? – подозрительно уточнил шериф.  
— Мы стараемся никого не убивать, – вставил я и увернулся от затрещины, которой хотел наградить меня мамуля.  
Шериф недовольно покачал головой и сказал недовольно:  
— Ну, смотрите мне. А то мало ли, поклонники кровавых жертвоприношений.  
— Мы это делаем не чаще раза в пять лет, – ответил я, – и следующий раз ещё не подошёл.  
Это я пошутил, мы никого в жертву не приносили уже лет сорок, но все посмотрели на меня немного зло.  
— Сонк, – сказала мамуля, – иди-ка погуляй, пока взрослые поговорят.  
Я хотел было с нею спорить, но она добавила мысленный пинок, а когда мамуля тебя пинает мысленно – ты понимаешь, что лучше её слушаться. Она у меня строгая, но справедливая. В те разы, когда не впадает в раж или папуля не выводит её, налакавшись маисовой.  
В общем, я горестно вздохнул и направился в сторону леса. А мысленно обратился к крошке Сэму и попросил его послушать о чем будут без меня говорить и передать мне. Цистерна-цистерной, а слух у малыша очень хороший.  
Мамуля и Дитон раскланялись с шерифом, тот сел в машину и укатил назад в город. А потом эти двое пошли в дом.Попутно мамуля вроде как выпустила из глаз кое-какие лучи, чтоб мясо замерзло и не испортилось, пока она снова им займётся.  
— Не могу сказать, что рад вашему приезду, – сказал Дитон, – садясь в одно из тех плетёных кресел, что мы привезли с собой.  
— Почему же? – спросила мамуля. – Что случилось?  
— У нас тут сложное время. Наша стая… в общем, не буду тебя утомлять рассказами, просто тут последние годы творилось чёрт знает что. И сейчас вроде бы всё спокойно, но я не могу обещать, что так будет и дальше. Люди на взводе, в город уже агенты ФБР приехали. Да и неметон открылся.  
— Неметон? – воскликнула мамуля.  
А потом она обратилась к дедуле с вопросом, знал ли он, что тут эта штука, чем бы она ни была, снова открылась.  
«То-то я чую неладное в земных токах, – пробурчал дедуля недовольно, не то со сна, не то ещё почему, – кстати, можете добыть энергии для нас с малышом из них, пусть заодно этот ушастый отпрыск постарше займёт себя деянием более полезным, нежели подслушивание чужих бесед!».  
Это, как вы поняли, было про меня. Так что я, до того, как мамуля или дедуля успели задать мне трепку, быстренько перестал слушать и сделал вид, что я этого никогда и не делал, а просто гулял по лесу и смотрел на белок.  
Обычно, такие штуки не действовали, но, видать, у мамули было хорошее настроение, и она не стала орать на меня и тащить назад к дому.  
А я взялся припоминать, откуда же мне знакомо слово «неметон». Что-то очень-очень знакомое, но точно припомнить никак не удавалось. Слышал что-то, но давным-давно да и забыл.  
Но дедуля что-то про земные токи говорил, и я принялся к ним вроде как прислушиваться. Вроде как потому что это не было со слухом напрямую связано, просто мы иногда можем что надо ощутить. Ну, прохфессор, может, получше бы это всё объяснил, а я просто знаю, что могу. И верно, оказывается тут шли через землю такие широкие потоки энергии, прямо как речки, только не речки.  
У меня от них аж дух захватило: и подключиться к ним будет легче лёгкого! А потом я обратил внимание на то, что они все как-то странно идут, будто связываются с чем-то новым и мощным. Может, это и был тот самый «неметон»? В общем, делать всё равно было особо нечего, а мамуля домой не звала, так что я пожал плечами и побрёл в сторону того, куда это все сходилось.  
Ещё не подойдя к месту я увидел флажки, какие полиция устанавливает и около них какой-то местный парнишка крутился.  
— Привет, – поздоровался я.  
А он аж подпрыгнул и подозрительно оглянулся вокруг. Я мысленно стукнул себя по лбу и сделался видимым: у меня привычка такая, я как по лесу брожу – сразу невидимым становлюсь. Тренируюсь, чтоб как папуля оставаться невидимым столько, сколько захочу. А то бывает нужно укрыться, а не получается. Плохо это, когда ты подросток – и можешь, вроде, то же, что взрослые делать, а не совсем, и это больше на насмешку какую похоже.  
Только парня, кажется, это не утешило. Он отскочил, споткнулся о корень и повалился на землю.  
— А-а-а-а! Твою же ж мать! – заорал он.  
Я послал в его голову что-то похожее на пучок зелёных лучей, я так всегда со скотиной, которую надо забить, делаю, чтоб она не нервничала.  
Парень сразу осоловел и я понял, что немного перестарался.  
— Ты живой? – спросил я, приседая рядом с ним.  
Он помотал головой и хмуро уставился на меня. Парень выглядел сам по себе довольно взъерошенным, а как в листья упал, так совсем: обычный такой, с умными, живыми глазами и кучей родинок на лице и шее.  
— Меня зовут Сонк, – сказал я.  
— Стайлз, – ответил он.  
Я помог ему подняться и парень, стряхивая с себя листья, спросил:  
— Ты что тут забыл? Это место преступления.  
— Э-э-э… но ты тоже здесь.  
— Ага, – ответил Стайлз, – я здесь. Пошли посмотрим, пока полиция судмедэкспертов ждёт, да?  
Я кивнул и пошел следом за ним за флажки. Когда мы пробрались через кусты то увидели пень от огромного дерева. И именно сюда токи земные и подходили так, как я их чувствовал.  
Это было похоже на то, как сердце бьётся. Такое огромное сердце прямо под землей. Жутковато, но притягательно.  
И возле пня этого лежала женщина. Ну, уже не живая, а труп женщины, весь растерзанный, раны от горла до пупка и все внутренности наружу. Только сердца нет, вырвали его, а, может, и сожрали. Вокруг мухи вьются, а кишки воняют… ну, как кишкам вонять и положено, в общем.  
— Ох… ни хрена себе! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Это же мисс Блейк!  
— Ага, – согласился я, – кто её так?  
— Ну, полиция скажет, что горный лев.  
— Что, правда? – удивился я. – А по мне так ликан.  
Стайлз удивлённо на меня глянул.  
— Под ликаном ты кого имеешь ввиду? – спросил он.  
— Ну, – я замялся, – ребят, которые в волков превращаются, мне говорили, что они тут водятся. Я не видел, мне просто так говорили.  
Глупо, конечно, было болтать о таком но, похоже, Стайлз сам про ликанов знал.  
— Господи, – воскликнул он, – только не говори, что ты из очередной стаи альф, которые хотят нас всех поубивать!  
— Нет-нет, – тут же заверил его я, – я из семьи Хогбенов, мы никого не убиваем специально, просто недавно сюда приехали и не хотим неприятностей.  
— А… – пробормотал Стайлз. – Тогда ладно. А мисс Блейк убил именно оборотень! У нас просто пару лет назад куча нападений была, так полиция по поводу всех говорила: «Горный лев, горный лев». А мы с моим другом, Скоттом, быстро поняли, что никакой не горный лев. Да все поняли, но делали вид, что не понимают. Но тогда покруче было, представь, труп Лоры, это такая тогда была местная альфа стаи оборотней… стоп, ты в курсе, кто такие альфы?  
Он говорил с такой скоростью, что я не успевал даже слова вставить, но потом, задав вопрос, Стайлз замер, подозрительно щурясь. Эти его переходы настроения меня сильно сбивали с толку.  
— Альфа… ну это типа как главный. Вожак?  
— Ага, точно, – Стайлз наклонился к трупу и чуть ли не принялся его обнюхивать, хотя не думаю, что он бы мог что-то новое учуять, – ну так вот, была тут альфа Лора, и её убили. С этого все началось, мы со Скоттом её в лесу отыскали. Ну… Скотт отыскал большую часть. Представляешь верхняя половинка трупа совсем голой девушки. Лес, ночь, темно, олени ещё взбесились, а потом Скотта покусали!  
— Олени? – уточнил я на всякий случай.  
Если тут водятся злобные олени, то стоит пореже на них охотиться, а то мало ли.  
— Да нет же, – Стайлз посмотрел на меня как на полного простофилю, – оборотни! То есть оборотень. Питер. Мы его потом убили, но он ожил… и, слушай, чего я это тебе рассказываю, мы же едва познакомились?  
— Э-э-э… – протянул я, – у меня лицо такое?  
Не стану же я, в самом деле, говорить, что слегка загипнотизировал Стайлза, чтоб он объяснил, что тут происходит.Не очень-то напрягаться пришлось: я понял, что слова прям так и распирали его изнутри. Стайлз до того возбуждённо рассказывал, что даже слегка приплясывал на месте. Это притом, что всё ещё стоял над трупом, странноватый паренёк.  
— Что тут происходит? – раздался у нас за спинами голос шерифа. – То-то я слышу знакомый голос!  
— Ну, па-ап… – начал Стайлз, – я могу всё…  
— Ничего не «всё», – рявкнул шериф и схватил Стайлза за ухо, – пошли отсюда, мелкий нарушитель.  
Он глянул на меня.  
— А ты, малец, сделай так, чтоб я тебя не видел, – сказал шериф, – пока я твоим родителям не нажаловался.  
— Да, сэр, – ответил я и сделался невидимым.  
Шериф пару раз моргнул, но уха Стайлза не отпустил: видать, у него был большой опыт, а потом потащил его от пня, костеря на чём свет стоит.  
Я задумался, чем бы мне ещё заняться, но мамуля меня мысленно позвала, потребовав, чтоб я помог ей с электростанцией. Так что я со всех ног бросился домой.  
По дороге тоже не всё гладко было. Сначала я угодил ногой в ловушку, и вздёрнуло б меня под крону ближайшего дерева, коли б я в воздухе не улетел в другую сторону и ногу из петли не выдернул бы. Я засел на ветке и через минуту из кустов вышел какой-то мужчина.  
Он задумчиво почесал светловолосую макушку арбалетом, снова ловушку сделал и опять ушёл, я покачал головой и стал втихую дальше идти, уже медленнее. Я то и дело оглядывался назад, потому и не заметил, как вышел на полянку, где столкнулся с еще одной местной. Она меня тоже сначала с кем-то перепутала и «Айзеком» назвала, но как я лицом повернулся, так сразу упёрла арбалет мне в живот и спросила, что я тут делаю.  
— А вы тут все арбалеты носите? – спросил я.  
Ну, а вдруг это обычай местный, а я арбалета уже лет двести в руках не держал. Только девушка в ответ на мой вопрос как-то странно посмотрела.  
— Кого и где ты уже с арбалетом видел? Отвечай!  
— Да тут недалеко, – я ткнул пальцем себе за спину, – мужик какой-то, ещё силки ставил.  
Девушка нахмурилась пуще прежнего и утопала в ту сторону, куда я показал. Симпатичная она, только какая-то сильно мрачная, похоже, тут все немного со странностями. Что шериф дёрганый, что сын его, Стайлз, что эти двое.  
Я, пока шёл дальше к дому, задумался, что, может, эти двое в лесу охотниками были. Тогда понятно: ликаны на них злятся за всё хорошее, а они уезжать не спешат. Вот и целятся, во что придётся.  
А дома я понял, почему мамуля меня позвала: она почти закончила с электричеством, но её отвлекли. Я мысленно обратился к крошке Сэму с вопросом и он показал мне картинку того, как всё было: мамуля возилась во дворе, когда к дому подошла ещё одна гостья: девчонка примерно возраста Стайлза, рыженькая и в ночной рубашке, хотя и середина дня была. Она, девчонка, в смысле, начала причитать, что видит смерть, а потом упала на землю и вроде как проснулась, хотя до этого была не в себе. Мамуля ей помогла подняться и увела в дом, чтоб напоить травяной настойкой, что они с Дитоном до этого пили. А меня позвала, чтоб я закончил с электричеством.  
Делов-то там было чуть-чуть: пару винтиков подкрутить да в спираль проволоку завить и ещё кое-каких деталей добавить. В общем, я запустил эту штуковину и пошло электричество. И без всяких там урановых котлов и подключения к городу: всё своё.  
Когда я в дом зашёл – наша гостья ещё никуда ушла. Сидела, обхватив кружку ладонями и внимательно слушала, что ей мамуля говорила. Я, признаться, немного понял: что-то про какие-то чувства, когда луна в зените, про ощущение могильного холода и крик, который слышат те, кому нужно его услышать. Иногда мамуля говорит так же непонятно как дедуля или тот же прохфессор, каждый-то по-своему, но всё равно загадочно. Но гостья, вроде, хорошо понимала. Внимательно смотрела и кивала.  
— Это Сонк, – сказала мамуля, когда меня увидела, – Сонк – это Лидия.  
— Здрасьте, – сказал я.  
«Не лезь в дела баньши, – обратился ко мне дедуля мне мысленно, – они сами хорошо друг друга поймут, а тебе это всё без надобности».  
Я тихонько и ушёл наверх, порядок наводить. Папуля с дядей Лесом к тому времени не вернулись, но я кое-что сделать и сам мог, без свежих досок.  
Девчонка у нас ещё немного посидела, а потом попрощалась (я спустился к ним) и добавила, перед тем как уйти:  
— Будьте осторожны с Питером, он очень-очень опасный.  
— Не бойся, милочка, – ответила ей мамуля, – мы можем за себя постоять.  
Она ушла, а чуть позже и дядя Лес вернулся, он на буксире тащил папулю. Тот где-то раздобыл бутыль выпивки, налакался и горланил песни. А может и меньше бутыля – папуля умеет оставаться пьяным столько, сколько захочет. Досок они особо не наготовили за что мамуля им устроила скандал. Удивляюсь, как дом не развалился совсем, даже дядя Лем проснулся.  
Папуля снова протрезвел и мигом смотался куда-то и притащил столько досок, что хоть завались ими. Мы все вместе взялись обновлять дом, а мамуля стояла над нами, и я прям спиной чуял, что, если мы не поторопимся, то будут те самые смерти, про которые Лидия говорила.  
Мы доделывали всё ночью, а к утру справились более или менее и повалились спать, даже дядя Лес, у которого, обычно, половинка мозга спит, а половинка нет, из-за чего ему вообще отдыхать не надо. Но и тот умаялся со всем этим ремонтом.  
А тот Питер, про которого Лидия говорила, к нам на следующую ночь пожаловал. Весь такой злобный ликан, сначала рыкнул на дядю Лема, но тот и не проснулся, а когда напал, перевернулся так, что наш неудачливый гость в подвал свалился. Там он увидел дедулю, но не отдал Богу душу, как бывает, а только пуще разозлился да зарычал. Крошка Сэм не понял, что к чему и давай голосить.  
Когда мы проснулись от этого и недовольных мысленных криков дедули, да вниз прибежали – Питер бился в конвульсиях на полу, а из ушей и глаз у него кровища хлестала.  
Я потянулся было вытащить его, но не успел – черепушка слабая оказалась, не то сам об пол расшиб, не то её разорвало изнутри. В общем, как я и говорил, мозги и осколки костей во все стороны. А потом, будто этого мало было, еще и тело давай расползаться как старая дерюга. Не спорю, у крошки Сэма тот ещё голос, но это как-то совсем уж нехорошо.  
Мамуля свалила всю уборку на меня, остальные вытащили дедулю и ушли наверх, а я до утра возился с тряпками и ведрами, убирая то, что от Питера осталось. То, что это он мы, кстати, поняли по тому, что он из мыслей своих до самой смерти транслировал. Там, честно говоря, тоже кавардак был.  
А с утреца к нам заявился шериф и спросил всё ли в порядке, а то слышали какие-то завывания аж в городе.  
— Да тут тип один приходил, Питером звать, – сказала мамуля.  
— Питер Хейл? – удивился шериф Стилински. – И где он?  
Я поставил перед ним ведро с тем, что мне удалось собрать и чувствовал себя при этом… ну, не очень хорошо, мы ж не убивать обещали. Но шериф, кажется, не расстроился.  
Он только вздохнул, задумчиво в небо посмотрел и сказал, что мы историческую справедливость восстановили, потому что этот Питер вроде как уже умирал, а потом ожил и это как-то нехорошо с точки зрения документов. А так всё в порядке, мёртв – значит, мёртв. И своим родственникам он ещё тех дел наворотил.  
Мы хотели отдать шерифу ведро, а он отмахнулся и сказал, что можем себе оставить, всё равно ведь нечего там распознавать. И ушёл, качая головой задумчиво.  
А я, как он уехал, подумал, что хорошо, когда такие соседи необидчивые попадаются. А ещё решил, что мы здесь, в Бикон Хиллс, приживёмся.


End file.
